Question: In 49 years, Umaima will be 8 times as old as she is right now. How old is she right now?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Umaima's age. Let Umaima's age be $u$ In 49 years, she will be $u + 49$ years old. At that time, she will also be $8 u$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $u + 49 = 8 u$ Solving for $u$ , we get: $7 u = 49$ $u = 7$.